Rtte: One-Shots
by Tuffnut-and-Chicken02
Summary: The title gives it away! This is just my place to write down what ever is on my mind. I hope you enjoy! (Please send any requests through private message) -Tuffnut-and-Chicken02
1. Beach Day

Summer time on the edge wasn't always the best. Especially when it's so hot, you feel as though your skin is melting.

The dragon riders all had gathered in the club house that afternoon, the room filled with complaints about the heat.

"Well, why don't we take a trip down to the beach just to cool off and relax a bit. Considering we've been training all morning, I think we deserve it," Hiccup asked, leaning back on his chair, looking at the others.

Murmurs of 'definitely', 'let's go' and 'come on then' all sounded as the teens walked out of the clubhouse and into the blazing sun.

When reaching the beach, Snotlout immediately ran to the ocean, jumping in and floating on top. "Now this is relaxing!" He called to the others who were still on land.

The twins had taken to building their very own graves in in the sand, making sure they were big enough to fit themselves in and to burry anyone else if needed.

Fishlegs had gone over to Meatlug to lean against her to take a break but had decided against it when the sand burnt his skin beneath him.

Hiccup and Astrid had claimed a spot on the edge of a rather large rock facing towards 'The Great Beyond'. As they sat down, the sand from the Twins shovels flung a load at them, then, with good aim, all landed on top of Hiccup's head.

Astrid couldn't help but burst into laughter at his facial expression, but turned away, covering her face, when he shook his head like a wet dog, to get it all off.

Still laughing, Astrid began to brush out the loose bits of sand and then began to create a third braid in his hair.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, muttonhead," She mumbled, furrowing her brows in concentration.

Hiccup gave her yet another look of uncomfortableness, but never the less, let her carry on anyway.

"Yo, lovebirds, you comin' or what?" Snotlout called from in the water, not too far away where he, and the others were swimming.

Without hesitation, Hiccup leapt off the rock and dived into the water below, popping his head up not long after.

Astrid laughed, and did the same.

The gang stayed at the beach until the sun had gone down, telling each other crazy stories and just having fun.

'Cause at the end of the day, being with each other is what really matters.


	2. Caves Chains and Water

It was a quiet night on Dragons Edge and Hiccup was sat at his desk inside his warm hut, reading the book of dragons.

A muffled scream from outside his door and loud footsteps that were slowly fading, was heard and it instantly got his attention.

Trying not to wake Toothless, he crept over to his door and opened it slowly. He saw nothing unusual until he caught a glimpse of two large figures running off into the woods, one with a skinny long-haired blonde on his back which sent him running in  
/the same direction.

After trying to follow them for at least 15 minutes, he eventually lost them and searched around the area.

He failed to realise he had now walked out of the trees and had ended up on one of the Edge's white, sandy beaches.

Trekking across the sand, he walked over to one of the caves near the sea and walked in, looking for any sign of the intruders.

He stumbled into the dark and some how found his way to the end of the cave.

He could hear faint singing coming from one of the areas so he tried to follow the sound without tripping over.

"Hooligan Tribe, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight," a voice he didn't quite recognise said.

As he stepped further, the voice got louder, and he could make out a small candle light on the dry ground, lighting up the space around it.

And also the singer.

"-die by the light of the moon! Die by the light of the moon! Remember to use your fork, your knife and also use your spoon!" Sang the voice. "Oh, Hey Hiccup! What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I could ask you the same thing," said teen replied. "Why did you not listen to what I said, Tuff?! Now you've got your self captured! Congratulations!"

"I would applaud but my hands are sorta stuck beneath the chains, just like every other part of my body," Tuffnut replied with a frown.

"I was being sarcastic,"

"Oh, were you? Wait... What does that mean again?"

Hiccup just ignored him and worked his way over to him to try and get him out of the mess he was into.

"Umm, Hiccup? Is that supposed to happen?"

"What?" It was only then, when he looked down at his feet-sorry- foot- that he noticed the tide that was now filling the cave.

Not good, he thought.

With no luck trying to use his hands to unlock the chains, he pulled out the dagger from his boot and started picking the locks.

The water was at a dangerous height, neck height, when Hiccup finally undid the large ropes of metal.

He quickly grabbed Tuffnut's hand, remembering one of his statements from awhile ago.

"Is it too late to learn how to swim?" He heard him ask from behind him.

"Yeah, little bit," he answered, "just kick your legs and don't let go of my hand, got it?"

The male twin nodded.

With no hesitation, the two made their way out of the cave and out onto the sand, where it was now sunrise, and laid on their backs, panting for air.

"We almost died!" Tuffnut stated, slowing his breaths to an even pace.

Hiccup just nodded.

"Go again?"

"Uhhhh, No."


End file.
